2002 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 5th | MVP = Mike Cammalleri | MVPTeam = Michigan | prevseason_year = 2001 | prevseason_link = 2001 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2003 | nextseason_link = 2003 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2002 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 31st CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament in conference history. It was played between March 8 and March 17, 2002. First round games were played at campus sites, while all 'super six' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Michigan won the Mason Cup and received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2002 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. In the First Round, the first and twelfth seeds, the second and eleventh seeds, the third and tenth seeds, the fourth and ninth seeds, the fifth and eighth seeds and the sixth and seventh seeds played a best-of-three series. All six victors in the first round advance as the newly minted 'Super Six' and play only single-elimination for the duration of the tournament.The top two ranked winners receive byes into the semifinals while the four other teams play in the quarterfinals to determine the other qualifiers. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2002 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round and quarterfinals March 8–10 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Michigan' | RD1-score1-1=3 | RD1-score1-2='4' | RD1-score1-3='4' | RD1-seed2=12 | RD1-team2=Lake Superior State | RD1-score2-1='4' | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3=1 | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Michigan State' | RD1-score3-1='4'* | RD1-score3-2='4' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=11 | RD1-team4=Bowling Green | RD1-score4-1=3 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Northern Michigan' | RD1-score5-1='4' | RD1-score5-2='5' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=10 | RD1-team6=Miami | RD1-score6-1=0 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Alaska-Fairbanks' | RD1-score7-1='6' | RD1-score7-2='2' | RD1-score7-3=– | RD1-seed8=9 | RD1-team8=Ferris State | RD1-score8-1=3 | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3=– | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9=Nebraska-Omaha | RD1-score9-1='3'** | RD1-score9-2=1 | RD1-score9-3=1 | RD1-seed10=8 | RD1-team10='Notre Dame' | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='2'* | RD1-score10-3='2' | RD1-seed11=6 | RD1-team11=Western Michigan | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3=– | RD1-seed12=7 | RD1-team12='Ohio State' | RD1-score12-1='3'* | RD1-score12-2='3' | RD1-score12-3=– | RD2='Quarterfinals' March 15 | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1=Alaska-Fairbanks | RD2-score1=5 | RD2-seed2=7 | RD2-team2='Ohio State' | RD2-score2='6'* | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team3='Northern Michigan' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=8 | RD2-team4=Notre Dame | RD2-score4=1 | RD3='Semifinals' March 16 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Michigan' | RD3-score1='2' | RD3-seed2=7 | RD3-team2=Ohio State | RD3-score2=1 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3='Michigan State' | RD3-score3='2' | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4=Northern Michigan | RD3-score4=1 | RD4='Championship' March 17 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1='Michigan' | RD4-score1='3' | RD4-seed2=2 | RD4-team2=Michigan State | RD4-score2=2 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Michigan vs. (12) Lake Superior State |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/lakers-stun-wolverines-in-game-one/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 00:36 - SH - Jeremy Bachusz 02:32 - Chris McNamara (Peterson) 14:07 - Jeremy Bachusz (Davis, Nightingale) |1-2-1 = (Swistak, Moss) Eric Werner - 07:09 (Moss, Komisarek) Michael Woodford - PP - 07:56 |1-2-2 = 05:44 - GW - Chris McNamara (Bachusz) |1-3-1 = (Cammalleri, Gajic) Jed Ortmeyer - EA - 18:11 |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 12 saves / 16 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Violin ( 39 saves / 42 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 4 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/wolverines-even-series-with-lake-state-with-4-1-win/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Gajic, Henderson) Michael Woodford - 05:03 Mike Cammalleri - GW - 10:32 |2-2-2 = 12:40 - PP - Bo Cheesman (Magnuson, Peterson) |2-3-1 = (Komisarek, Shouneyia) Mike Cammalleri - PP - 15:16 (Vancik) Mike Cammalleri - EN - 17:50 |goalie2-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 15 saves / 16 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Matt Violin ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) / Terry Denike ( 1 saves / 1 shots ) |date3 = March 10 |score3 = 4 – 1 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Komisarek, Shouneyia) Mike Cammalleri - PP - 19:19 |3-2-1 = (Nystrom, Ortmeyer) Mike Cammalleri - GW - 4:32 |3-3-1 = (Cammalleri, Ortmeyer) Eric Nystrom - 08:46 John Shouneyia - EN - 18:53 |3-3-2 = 02:00 - PP - Jeremy Bachusz (Davis, Mushaluk) |goalie3-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 12 saves / 13 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Matt Violin ( 22 saves / 25 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–1}} (2) Michigan State vs. (11) Bowling Green |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/giant-killers-again-almost/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Estrada, Markusen) Mike Lalonde - 07:19 |1-1-2 = 02:13 - Steve Brudzewski (Moore, Knight) |1-2-2 = 11:22 - Kevin Bieksa (Day, Barlow) |1-3-1 = (Slater, Liles) Mike Lalonde - PP - 10:31 (Hall, Lalonde) Jim Slater - EA - 19:19 |1-3-2 = 05:41 - PP - Austin de Luis (Bieksa, Wires) |1-4-1 = (Radunske, Slater) Adam Hall - GW - 04:57 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 23 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 33 saves / 37 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 4 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/balanced-attack-leads-spartans-past-falcons-4-1/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Falardeau) Steve Jackson - 03:43 |2-2-1 = (Hutchinson, Goldie) John-Michael Liles - PP - 07:50 |2-3-1 = (Jackson, Fast) Jim Slater - GW - 05:17 (Liles, Goldie) Andrew Hutchinson - PP - 06:34 |2-3-2 = 16:54 - Marc Barlow (Knight) 19:11 - Grady Moore (Barlow, McConvey) |goalie2-1 = Ryan Miller ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tyler Masters ( 30 saves / 34 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (3) Northern Michigan vs. (10) Miami |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/box/mens-hockey/2002/03/08/miami-vs-northern-michigan/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Jackson, Sawruk) Terry Harrison - GW - 04:42 (Donnette, Michelutti) Alan Swanson - 08:18 (Jackson, Theuer) Ryan Carrigan - 08:50 (Carrigan, Theuer) Chris Gobert - 13:35 |goalie1-1 = Craig Kowalski ( 24 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = David Burleigh ( 17 saves / 21 shots ) / David Bowen ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 5 – 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Theuer, Connolly) Chris Gobert - 16:58 |2-1-2 = 15:19 - PP - Mike Kompon (Edwardson) 18:10 - Derek Edwardson (Stevens, Ortmeyer) |2-2-1 = (Michelutti, Kinnunen) Dan Donnette - PP - 01:32 (Swanson, Kinnunen) Jim Jackson - 05:08 (Robertson, Bonk) Ryan Moderson - GW - 16:39 (Theuer, Stutzel) Bryce Cockburn - 17:26 |2-2-2 = 19:56 - PP - Evan Cheverie (Edwardson, Jardine) |goalie2-1 = Craig Kowalski ( 27 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie2-2 = David Burleigh ( 15 saves / 20 shots ) |series = Northern Michigan won series 2–0}} (4) Alaska-Fairbanks vs. (9) Ferris State |score1 = 6 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/nanooks-rock-bulldogs-in-third-period/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Voros, Carriere) Cory Rask - PP - 03:17 |1-1-2 = 11:47 - Brett Smith (Caudill, Field) |1-3-1 = (Andrews, Keith) Aaron Voros - PP - 00:48 (Keough, Herman) Cramer Hickey - 01:21 (Lang, Herman) Filipe Larranaga - GW PP - 14:20 (Grosul, Campbell) Jason Grinevitch - 15:23 Aaron Grosul - EN - 19:59 |1-3-2 = 15:41 - Trevor Large 18:25 - Trevor Large (Legue, York) |goalie1-1 = Lance Mayes ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Brown ( 30 saves / 35 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 2 – 1 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Herman, Farrell) Cory Rask - 16:47 (Hickey, Bablitz) Ryan Campbell - GW - 19:58 |2-1-2 = 07:29 - Simon Mangos (Nesbitt) |goalie2-1 = Preston McKay ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Mike Brown ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) |series = Alaska won series 2–0}} (5) Nebraska-Omaha vs. (8) Notre Dame |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/hoggan-lifts-roof-off-bullpen/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Chris Claffey - 10:41 Shane Glover - 16:20 |1-1-2 = 14:42 - Tom Galvin |1-2-2 = 04:52 - Brad Wanchulak |1-4-1 = (Wong) Jeff Hoggan - GW - 00:40 |goalie1-1 = Dan Ellis ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Morgan Cey ( 29 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 1 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/notre-dame-reverses-fortunes-to-tie-series/ |won2 = 2 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 00:18 - PP - Evan Nielsen (Maruk, Wroblewski) |2-2-1 = (Hacker, Glover) Anthony Adams - PP - 06:07 |2-4-2 = 08:09 - GW - David Inman (Galvin, Dunlop) |goalie2-1 = Dan Ellis ( 30 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Morgan Cey ( 40 saves / 41 shots ) |date3 = March 10 |score3 = 1 – 2 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/10/irish-advance-to-super-six/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = (Brisson, Turner) Kyle O'Keefe - 07:42 |3-1-2 = 19:56 - PP - Jon Maruk (Wroblewski, Dunlup) |3-2-2 = 18:03 - GW - Evan Nielsen (Wanchulak, Wiegand) |goalie3-1 = Dan Ellis ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Morgan Cey ( 30 saves / 31 shots ) |series = Notre Dame won series 2–1}} (6) Western Michigan vs. (7) Ohio State |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/08/no-7-ohio-state-bests-no-6-western-michigan-in-ot/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Jarmuth) Dana Lattery - 08:32 |1-2-2 = 09:08 - Paul Caponigri (May, Crain) |1-3-1 = (Campbell) Patrick Dwyer - 17:50 |1-3-2 = 16:01 - Daymen Bencharski (Umberger, McCormick) |1-4-2 = 19:31 - GW - Daymen Bencharski (Andress) |goalie1-1 = Jeff Reynaert ( 35 saves / 38 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 19 saves / 21 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 1 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/09/buckeyes-sweep-broncos-advance-to-joe/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 01:07 - PP - Mike McCormick (Umberger, Broccoli) |2-3-1 = (Crane, Davies) Lucas Drake - 07:37 |2-3-2 = 04:12 - GW - Dave Steckel 19:34 - EN PP - Dave Steckel (Bittner, Skaug) |goalie2-1 = Jeff Reynaert ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Mike Betz ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |series = Ohio State won series 2–0}} Quarterfinals (3) Northern Michigan vs. (8) Notre Dame |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/gobert-leads-northern-into-ccha-semis/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 18:55 - David Inman (Wroblewski, Dunlop) |1-2-1 = (Theuer) Chris Gobert - 17:37 |1-3-1 = Chris Gobert - GW - 07:30 (Theuer, Donnette) Chris Gobert - EN - 19:44 |goalie1-1 = Craig Kowalski ( 23 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Morgan Cey ( 17 saves / 19 shots )}} (4) Alaska-Fairbanks vs. (7) Ohio State |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/15/buckeye-rally-stuns-uaf-in-overtime/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Voros, Keith) Bobby Andrews - 14:14 (Carriere, Campbell) Jared Sylvestre - 18:11 |1-1-2 = 03:38 - PP - Daymen Bencharski (Welsh, May) 13:40 - Miguel Lefleche (Bittner) |1-2-1 = Ryan Lang - 12:20 |1-2-2 = 13:04 - Daymen Bencharski (Umberger) |1-3-1 = (Rask) Daniel Carriere - 02:53 (Carriere, Voros) Cam Keith - 03:13 |1-3-2 = 10:45 - Jason Crain (Lefleche, Gagne) 16:39 - Paul Caponigri |1-4-2 = 05:01 - GW - Chris Olsgard |goalie1-1 = Lance Mayes ( 6 saves / 8 shots ) / Preston McKay ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 24 saves / 29 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Michigan vs. (7) Ohio State |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/16/wolverines-take-controversial-win-to-reach-ccha-final/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Ortmeyer) Mike Cammalleri - 09:05 |1-2-2 = 19:26 - Scott May (Caponigri) |1-4-1 = (Shouneyia, Werner) Mike Cammalleri - GW PP - 05:23 |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 32 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 19 saves / 20 shots )}} (2) Michigan State vs. (3) Northern Michigan |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/16/workmanlike-spartan-effort-tops-wildcats/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Slater, Radunske) Adam Hall - 03:56 |1-2-1 = (Goldie) Brad Fast - GW - 16:29 |1-2-2 = 03:08 - Alex Sawruk (Bonk, Owens) |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 23 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Craig Kowalski ( 39 saves / 41 shots )}} Championship (1) Michigan vs. (2) Michigan State |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2002/03/17/michigan-captures-double-title-takes-ccha-tournament/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Gajic, Shouneyia) Mark Mink - 03:43 |1-1-2 = 06:55 - Ash Goldie (Fast) |1-2-1 = (Cammalleri) Jed Ortmeyer - 09:02 |1-2-2 = 18:56 - Steve Clark (Insana) |1-3-1 = (Nystrom, Cammalleri) Jed Ortmeyer - GW PP - 04:39 |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Ryan Miller ( 24 saves / 27 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Michael Cammalleri* (Michigan) *F Chris Gobert (Northern Michigan) *F Jed Ortmeyer (Michigan) *D Brad Fast (Michigan State) *D Mike Komisarek (Michigan) *G Josh Blackburn (Michigan) * Most Valuable Player(s) References External links *2001-02 CCHA Season Category:Central Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:2002 in hockey